The Sixth Sense of Imagination
by Terestrasz
Summary: X years after the Chapter Black incident and Demon World Tournament, a mysterious Heavenquake damages the Makai barrier. Later, some middleschool students in America begun developing extraordinary powers. Something relates these two together, but what?


The sixth sense of Imagination

X years after the big reformation of the Demon World…(The end of Yu Yu Hakusho)

A mysterious "quake" in the space-time balance happened. The human world dismissed as among the worst earthquakes ever to happen. Fortunately, the damage from the resulting tsunami was minimal and only on a few deserted islands in the Pacific Ocean and some structural damage in Tokyo and California was reported. Hawaii also reported an eruption.

To the Spirit and Demon worlds, it was no ordinary earthquake. Damage to the makai barrier was reported. King Yama sent spirits to Japan to search for Koenma, but he wasn't found. Fortunately, Koenma survived but had gone to another part of the world.

1X years after the "Heavenquake"…

The teacher droned on and on. It felt like the English class would never end. Marq despised the book they were reading right now…"The Giver". It was so dull.

Marq simply put a small eraser off of a No. 2 Pencil in his thumb and flicked it towards the window. There was a small sound of breaking glass.

"Oh my god!" a girl shouted. The teacher immediately stopped talking.

Where Marq had flicked the eraser, there was a hole. The entire window was shattered, but fortunately it did not fall apart. It remained relatively in one piece.

"Who did that?!" The teacher demanded.

No one answered. Marq especially didn't, he tried to look as less guilty as possible.

No one ever found out what caused the window to shatter. Marq never told anyone. At lunch, he picked up a small stone and looked at a tree. Marq flicked the small pebble at the tree and heard a small thunk.

Walking over, Marq saw that the stone was imbedded into the tree. It was as if he had fired a bullet.

"Wow, my finger's are strong," he thought to himself. As an experiment, Marq flicked his shirt. Surprisingly, his shirt just wavered. Marq flicked the tree but nothing happened.

"So I can just lob small objects, I wonder how it works on stone?"

Marq picked up a small wood chip and flicked it at the stone wall. It immediately splintered into pieces. No, it wasn't hard enough. Marq looked around for a small stone and sent it into the bricks. The object always seemed to go wherever he was thinking. This could be very deadly…but mostly fun.

Later that day, Marq got a bunch of small stones that could be seen from a distance. Marq had gotten exactly enough so that he could write an inappropriate saying about the assistant principal Mr. Howe on the wall with the imbedded stones. And even IF they could get them out, the holes will still spell the offensive message. He'd leave his mark on the school.

One by one, Marq begun lobbing the stones at the wall. They begun to spell "Mr Howe gives five cent". It required a little more stones than he thought, so he got more handfuls and continued lobbing. Right below the "Mr", Marq continued the message. Eventually, he finished with the words "the ghetto".

Marq smiled, putting the leftovers on the ground. It spelled the message perfectly, the exact way he wanted them too. Then, something made him feel uncomfortable. He felt as if he was in somebody else's space, somewhere he didn't belong.

Marq noticed that behind him, looking from the house across the street, was an eighth grader, Dan. Oh crap! He saw what he did! He was going to be busted!

Marq wanted to run away, but he couldn't even think of it. He couldn't even think of leaving. Marq KNEW that there was something he had to do, but it was as if he couldn't

Marq noticed Dan walking across the street. Marq tried again to escape, but he couldn't think of what he had to do.

"I noticed how you acted to My Space," Dan begun.

Space?

"And I notice the little message you put on the school. Don't worry, I won't tell. I want to see the look on Mr. Howe's face when he sees what that was written with."

Marq finally managed to say something.

"What the heck do you mean?!"

"You reacted when I spread my Space towards you. Only people with a sixth sense can tell when they're in my Space."

"Sixth sense?" Marq asked. Then, doing the best impersonation of Haley Joel Osment, he whispered, "I see dead people!"

"That's not what I mean…What I mean, is that we have Psychic powers. I can create a space around me that makes everyone WITH a sixth sense react."

"And that's your psychic power? I thought Psychic Power was blowing stuff up or moving it."

Marq was getting confused.

"It appears to vary…I can 'ban' something inside my Space. I banned escape so you couldn't leave my Space."

"So," Marq said, "do I have a Space as well?"

"You should," Dan responded, "I put mine up by simply imagining it."

Marq imagined walling off the space around him and Dan. Dan didn't react.

"Did it work?"

"…Nope," Dan said, "That's strange…Mike can put up a Space as well."

"Mike?"

"You know him, he's a sixth-grader. He's that guy who likes to run on the walls."

"Wait…He can run on walls?!"

Marq didn't believe this.

"If you ask him, he'll probably even stand upside-down-on-mid-air."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because you appear to be psychic as well…That makes three of us now.

((A little thing to help with confusion…Marq does have a territory. He doesn't put it up like Dan or Mike do because his territory exists on the objects he lobs. And Mike's power is basically what Xigbar does in Kingdom Hearts II))


End file.
